Ghost
Ghost is one of Kirby's many copy abilities, and a rather special one. It has so far only appeared in Kirby: Squeak Squad. Ghost can only be copied from the unique mini-boss Tedhaun. Tedhauns replace one mini-boss from each world after all Ghost Medal pieces have been unlocked. They are found in large treasure chests. A Ghost bubble can be made by mixing two Sleep bubbles (Still you need the Ghost Medal pieces). Attacks and Features With Ghost, Kirby can dive into regular enemies and control them. He then floats just behind them, invincible. However, enemies cannot pick up powerups or bubbles; Kirby must come into contact with them himself. Ghost Kirby also floats in air without losing altitude, similar to UFO, and like it, Ghost Kirby cannot use ladders or go down two-way platforms. Attack button = Make a quick and very short dash directly forward. If Kirby hits a regular enemy, he can control it until the enemy is destroyed, but Kirby doesn't receive damage. Doesn't work on bosses, mini-bosses, or Squeakers. Other attacks = Kirby can use the attacks of the enemy he's controlling. If he controls an enemy with no special powers he can't use any attacks at all, though all enemies can "fly" by jumping repeatedly. A thing that often happens with Ghost is that you cannot go through platforms when in this mode, so you end up having to get rid of the rare ability to continue. Something annoying about this power is that when stars in bubbles are used, Kirby just gets fat and lays twitching on the ground, unable to move. Controlling enemies Biospark *A- Jump *B- Your Biospark will throw three shruikens. *B (while dashing)- Slice repeatedly with your sword. *Up- Puts on an invisibility cloak. You can't move while wearing this- But you'll be invincible! *You can grab enemies while in the air, although it's hard to pull off. Bun *A- Jump *B- Grab & throw enemy Climb *A- Jump *B (when on a floor)- Jump *B (when on a wall)- Drop explosive Cret *B- Drop explosive coconut Gaw Gaw *A- Jump *B- Claw. Can also be used to dig through dirt. *B + Direction- Move your claw in the direction you pressed. *A & B- Jump at enemies and bite their faces, defeating them in one hit. This can also be done by pressing B while you're on a wall. *Up (When near a wall)- Climb walls. Glunk *A (when not underwater)- Jump *Up (while underwater)- Move upwards *B- Fire projectiles Golden Waddle Dee *A- Jump *B- Not really an attack, the Golden Dee's simply opens it's eyes wide! If your Golden Dee is destroyed, a treasure chest is dropped. Gussa *A- Jump (when out of water) *B- Speed up Hot Head *A- Jump *B- Shoot a fireball. *B (hold)- Breath out a stream of fire, this attack is similar to the Fire ability (but only lasts for a period of time). Laser Ball *B- Fire a laser. If you hold B long enough, you can fire three lasers. Noddy *A- Jump *B- Sleep *B (while sleeping)- Wake up Pengi *A- Jump *B- Ice breath Scarfy *B turn into its one-eyed form, the samee form that it becomes when kirby inhales it. this form is al ittle faster and will wear off over time. Sparky *A-Jump *B-Your Sparky shall create an electric field. Though this only lasts for a while... Starman *A- Jump *Hold B- Start flying. You can control your flight using the D-pad. UFO UFOs tend to face right and left in a pattern. *B- Fire a laser *B + Left or right- Fire a laser in a direction (without the UFO facing another direction) *A- Move in random direction Uja When you possess a Uja, it will appear as a cloud of black smoke. *A- Transform into a sword. Press B to do a sword jab. *B- Transform into a hand. You can grab enemies like this, although it's hard to pull off. Sometimes, your Uja will revert back into a cloud. Waddle Dee *A- Jump *B- Jump Waddle Doo *A- Jump *B- Beam whip Category:Copy Ability